This invention relates generally to sound processing and analysis systems, and more particularly the invention relates to an autonomous integrated headset communications, data processing, and sound analysis system suitable for military tactical use.
In military operations, participants are required to provide communication and control functions in environments having many external sounds and light stimuli and with other participants who may speak different languages. The level of success in implementing these functions depends in large part on the availability and ease of use of a supporting light, data, and sound processing system.
The present invention is directed to such a system.